Happy National Coming Out Day!
by LovableDuck
Summary: Akaya's team mates really needed to keep track of national American holidays. Slightly crackish, slight Uke Pair at the end. Rated becuase of Niou's mouth.


Author's Notes: October 11, 2007 is the date of National Coming Out Day in America. Just so you know

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. I hate the smell way too much to. XDD And the nicknames of Sandeleina are the nicknames of Sandeleina. And not mine.

Happy National Coming Out Day!

When Akaya walked out his front door, he looked very different from how he usually did. It was Saturday practice, which meant he didn't have to wear his school uniform, but he wasn't wearing his usual clothes either. Glancing down at himself, Akaya couldn't help but grin. Today was going to be fun.

---

When Akaya walked into the locker room, Jackal nearly had a heart attack. Akaya was late as usual, so of course Jackal had had to wait for him; having either Marui or Niou do it was like pointing a loaded gun at yourself.

"Akaya…what are you wearing?" Jackal, after five minutes of staring, managed to ask.

"Clothes." Akaya, giving Jackal a weird look (and smirking on the inside), continued to walk towards the door. "Do you want to go play tennis or not?"

"You're going to play tennis…like that?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I?" laughing inside himself, Akaya pushed open the door and walked into the wonderfully dysfunctional tennis courts of Rikkai.

---

When the bang of Yagyuu's racket hit Niou's ears, Niou knew something had happened.

"Hiroshi, what-" breaking off mid-sentence, Niou could only stare at Akaya in something that resembled both shock and horror. "What the fuck?"

"Haru, please refrain from using that language." Yukimura, walking by, remarked calmly.

"Then tell the brattling to learn how to match. Those colors do _not_ go together." Niou glared at Rikkai's junior ace.

"That's very true…but then again, Akaya is strai-"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Niou and Yukimura turned to witness the over-reaction of Rikkai's resident tensai.

"Uhh…clothes?" Akaya gave Marui the weirdest look he could without cracking up.

"I know that…but…" at a loss for words, Marui just stared.

"There is an eighty-nine percent chance that Akaya has no idea what is going on," Yanagi announced loudly over to Marui. "And an eleven percent chance that he thinks it has to with his hair."

Walking with Yukimura and Yagyuu over to Marui and the seemingly confused Akaya, Niou remarked dryly, "If you weren't needed on the team, I would kill you hear and now for what you are wearing."

Yukimura sighed, and, giving Akaya a pitying look that also applied to Yagyuu, commented, "I really don't think it can be helped. He is, after all, strai-"

"Why isn't anyone practicing?" The group turned around to see Sanada, walking over to them. "Right now, it seems that only Jackal wants to go to Nationals…he's the only one practicing. Can you tell me why?"

"Look at what he's wearing!" Marui, having found out that his brain could still put words together in spite of the horror that was Akaya's outfit, cried out while gesturing towards his kouhai.

"Clothes?" If Sanada could change facial expressions, he would have looked extremely confused at what Marui was going on about.

Yukimura sighed, shaking his head at his best friend. "Really, Gen…although, I guess it can't be helped…"

"…" Sanada decided not to get his captain to elaborate. When it came to sighs, Sanada had learned long ago not to ask. Or he would get answers.

"I don't get it! What's wrong with my outfit?" Akaya didn't think it could've worked out better than this; he had practically the whole team there, and Jackal could find out later. Akaya just hoped he was there.

"Akaya, I'm going to be as nice about this as I can." Marui closed his eyes, let his breath out slowly, and then announced, "A RED SHIRT WITH ORANGE PANTS AND YELLOW SHOES DOES NOT MATCH OR LOOK GOOD! EVER! AND IF I DIDN'T KNOW YOU, I WOULDVE HAVE SHOT YOU FOR JUST CONSIDERING TO WEAR THAT…OUTFIT, IF OUTFIT CAN EVEN DESCRIBE THAT HIDEOUS SET OF CLOTHES!" Marui sighed in relief; he felt a lot better now that Akaya knew what was wrong.

"I know that," Akaya said, rolling his green eyes. "I wore it because today is National Coming Out Day."

"What?" Sanada asked blankly. He would have looked even more confused now, except he didn't have the facial capacity.

"Red," said Akaya pointing to his shirt, "orange," he said pointing to his pants, "yellow", he continued as motioned towards his shoes, "and green," he finished and pointed towards his eyes.

His sempai-tachi just stared at him in confusion.

"It's half the rainbow! Because I'm half gay!" Akaya was thrilled. This was going to be fun to watch.

Yukimura's mouth dropped open, Yanagi froze, his pen half-way to the paper, Marui just stared, his mouth hanging open, Yagyuu had to take his glasses off and wipe them against his shirt, Niou gazed at him incredulously, and Sanada…was just Sanada. Akaya frowned at their lack of reaction. Where was the explosion? The utter shock? The implicit beauty of watching one or two of his sempai-tachi have a heart attack?

Before Akaya could express his outrage, Jackal came jogging over. "hey guys…is something wrong?"

"AKAYA'S GAY! AHHH!" screamed Marui throwing himself onto Jackal. Jackal, starting with surprise, promptly fell onto the ground with Marui on top of him.

"Hey, I'm not gay! I'm half-gay! I'm bi!" Akaya glared at Marui failing to notice the complete and utter deterioration of the regulars around him.

While Niou burst out laughing hysterically, and Yanagi started rocking back and forth, the rest of the tennis club was having its own little meltdown. First-years, who had previously been picking up balls, now dropped what they were holding, or, even worse, knocked over baskets full of balls. Second and third years that were straight, were more than slightly horrified that one of the only straight regulars was, in fact, not so straight, and we're having their own argument/fist fight over the unfortunate effect of that fact.

"I won the bet." Niou pulled himself up, smirking, while Akaya did his best to look perfectly innocent.

"What bet, Niou-sempai?"

"Let's just say Marui won't be looking like…_him_self for a little while."

---

_"Seriously, playing in tennis is hard," _Akaya thought silently to himself, idly watching Marui fail to hit a relatively easy smash. And fall to ground when he tripped.

The tennis club locker rooms were, of course, under reconstruction, the obvious effect of the Niou-Marui pranking system that had quickly worn down the clubhouse from one week ago, the day that was now known in Rakai as "National Coming Out Day." Which had previously only been known in America.

"When did you find out about the bet?" Yukimura stood behind Akaya, gazing sweetly at his kouhai.

"I didn't know about it. It was just…National Coming Out Day, so I Came Out." Akaya tried to look as innocent as possible.

Yukimura looked at his kouhai for a long moment, before announcing happily, "Well, the Kantou Hospital expects the last batch of third-years who were caught in the crossfire between Haru and Bunta to be back out sometime next week."

"That's good." Akaya smiled back cheerfully at his buchou.

"So I thought…you and me should go out to celebrate."

"Oh, okay. What time does everyone have to show up? Jackal could come get me so I'm on time…that's definitely something to celebrate." Akaya snickered, thinking of the poor third-years in the ambulance.

"No, I meant…us. As in you and me. Alone." Akaya stared at Yukimura in surprise. "How about that ice-cream place you love? Afterwards, we can go see a movie."

"Sure," Akaya managed to gasp out.

"Great. So I'll meet you right after practice?"

"Yeah. Sure." Gazing at Yukimura's retreating form, Akaya couldn't help but think to himself, _"National Coming Out Day is definitely something to celebrate."_

---

I don't really know if National Coming Out Day is really only in America, but let's just say it is. XD

Oh, wow. This is my longest one-shot (it's also longer than all of my chapters). XD.

Reviewing is the most amazing thing you can do for a writer. EVER. (hint, hint)

LoveableDuck


End file.
